1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia effect processing device and related method for a videophone, and more particularly to a multimedia effect processing device and related method using transmission of control signal to make both videophones to display an identical multimedia effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A videophone is a kind of telecommunication technologies, which simultaneously transmits real-time images and speech data through duplex transmission, and is widely applied in wired and wireless communication systems. For example, the videophone can establish communication through 3rd generation mobile communication network or voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). A widely-used communication protocol for the videophone is a transmission protocol H.323, which is defined by ITU-T (International Telecommunication Standardization Sector), and includes protocols of data transmission, control and coding. For example, a protocol H.255.0 defines signaling transmission when establishing connection, a protocol H.261 defines related image coding schemes, and a protocol H.245 defines processes of multimedia control and management. In addition, a real-time transport protocol (RTP) and RTP control protocol (RTCP) also defines functions of the videophone.
Due to the great potential of the videophone, related applications of the videophone do not mature yet. The protocol H.245 and RTCP also reserve control signals to be defined. Presently, undefined signaling resources can be defined according to user's demand.